Brand New Year
by Legend Alexander
Summary: Will and his kids begin the new year with some unexpected changes and surprising realizations, while Finn and Rachel start to spice up their relationship with a little romance and a new Head Coach begins to make waves with more than the student body.
1. Close Encounters

Will Schuester stands in the middle of the auditorium letting the remaining emotions of the previous year wash over him. A lot had happened last year with the dissolution of his marriage and the ownership of his feelings for Emma. Above all else was teaching his students how to appreciate music and dance in the full flowing forms of Glee.  
His hands start to shake ever so slightly with the anticipation of the coming new school year. What lies waiting in the minds and voices of his returning students and the new experiences with a bunch of raw talent waiting to join the club. With the knowledge of last years ride to Regionals fueling their upcoming year, excitement starts to build within him. It's only a week until the new school year begins followed by Glee's first meetings and assignments. Will is anxious to see what has gone on with his kids lives in the last few months, and a little part of him hopes all his students will return for the new year. Will is working on a speech to get his kids ready for the upcoming season. He's always been impromptu with his speeches but putting his thoughts on paper gets the ideas flowing for his vocal interpretation. After the first week of assignments with his kids Will is going to start with auditions for new talent to round out the group even more. Hopefully with the good showing last year, and despite the third place finish there should be a strong influx of new talent. With any luck the new blood running through their group will instill them with a renewed excitement and dedication for a Regional bid.  
Yet the only thing that continues to embed itself in his mind is that their journey can only move them up from a last place finish. Hopefully with any luck this years' judges won't be as biased as last years caste of celebrities were. Sue Sylvester being the president of that band of characters who wrote their third place finish with contrived words and ideas on what Glee meant to them.

"Will...Schuester!" Sues voice echoes strangely through the empty auditorium.

Will suddenly feels amazed by the coincidence of her arrival, and slowly turns to see Sue Sylvester standing on the stairway leading to the auditorium stage, walking toward him in one of her signature track jump suits. She struts down the steps with her overconfident gait and then stops three rows from the front of the stage where Will is sitting surrounded by sheet music and notes.

"Looks like your summer in the sun and sand hasn't put a dent in that impeccably quaffed headdress, you call a hairstyle." She says in a matter of fact demeanor.

Will was wondering recently when this war of words between them was going to renew itself. Kind of hoping that it wasn't going to be this soon. The last he had seen Sue was when Will accepted Sue's grand gesture after Regionals last year. Will hated accepting Sues help but he had to for sake of his kids and all their hard work they had given to the program. But deep down in the pit of his stomach he felt as if he had made a deal with the devil, hoping the payment for their new lease on life wouldn't be too steep. Will prays that it was a miraculous twinge of compassion and not just another one of her grand schemes to destroy him and everything he stands for. Although in the end you never really know when it comes down to Sue and her motives.

"Sue, I'm not going to let you intimidate me with your bullying tactics. Your decision for giving us an additional year is final! My kids are going to take out all the stops this year and bring home top honors at Regionals." Wills' endearing tone unfortunately falling on deaf ears.

Sue stands there studying a piece of paper with great intensity and a peculiar enjoyment when suddenly a swift smile spreads across her face. Will becomes very uneasy with her amusement, a smile on that stone-like exterior comes very rarely. Will also knows it's a sure sign Sue has some sort of leverage that will put herself in a position to drop a bomb of some manner with the possibility of decimating someone's hopes and dreams, namely that of Will and his students in Glee.

"What's on the paper, Sue?" He says disparagingly. "A new hit list of all the cheerios that will suffer random cuts and constant scrutiny, just for another whiff at a championship." Will tries desperately to hide his concern with a flood of sarcasm.

"Will, Will, Will... What you seem to not understand is you have to endure to succeed. My cheerios will walk through hell with a smile on their perfectly sculpted faces for the chance at another championship. Which in turn will end up having me put another ridiculously sized trophy in that display case you call a homeroom." Sue's words flow from her mouth like venom from a snake.  
"With all pleasantries aside though, I thought you would like to know that I received this memo on my desk about the new ruling additions to Sectional and Regional qualifying this year. Quite an interesting little bit of literature but since I have disavowed myself from your disaster of a program, I'll wash my hands of this little tidbit and let you handle it yourself." With a swift motion Sue drops the piece of paper on the nearby seat, then turns and heads back up the staircase.  
"I'll leave that little info bomb there for you, but I don't want to get to close to you. Failure has a tendency to be contagious, not to mention I just despise being near you." Slowly Sue struts up the staircase leading out of the auditorium, when she arrives at the top of the stairs she stops dead in her tracks.  
"Will you better put some new tires on that broken down bus you call a Glee Club, because your highway to Regional Gold just became a lot longer." Sue doesn't even bother to turn around to hurl the insult. As the last word uttered echoes through the auditorium Sue quickly turns into the Foyer and is gone.

Slowly Will approaches the chair, realizing anything that can give Sue such enjoyment couldn't be good for him or his kids. Slowly he reaches down to pick up the impeccably written letter. Wills' eyes slowly and carefully read every word on the pressed page. Then gently he takes the page folds it neatly and puts it into his leather case. With the new information running through his mind he gives a heavy sigh then makes his way out of the auditorium.

While walking down the hallway back to his choir room Will begins to analyze and process the information that has sullied his previously optimistic day. Suddenly he is feeling unsure of when to break the news to the kids or if he should at all until Sectionals. Everything seems to be enveloped in a cloudy haze and a little less than an hour ago Will was bursting with confidence, clarity, and genuine excitement for their upcoming year.  
As Will continues to walk he stares down the long rows of lockers and gets a quick glance toward Emma's office. While his eyes scan for any sign of Emma he notices some movement coming from the rooms interior. Will's heart becomes still at the chance she could be there, they've only said a few words since their last encounter. Which was his foolish overconfidence rendered in a kiss, but the feelings behind his gesture were genuine. The moment felt extremely real, just like every other kiss with Emma. Each one bearing a powerful sensation that feels like it's there first; substantial and all consuming.  
When he got closer to Emma's office he sees her trademark dainty and precise movements, which make her so adorable. Every minor little motion has it's own agenda, her OCD might be a little over the top at times. Yet Will realizes it's one of those little things that makes her extremely special.  
While standing at the door holding his hand at the ready to knock for permission to enter, he suddenly gets lost in the moment. Watching her slowly and methodically wipe down every crevasse and corner of the cabinetry behind her desk makes him adore her even more. In that very instant Will knows that every fiber of his being has missed her immensely in these last few months.  
Then without warning almost as if he called her name she turns her head towards him, and their eyes meet for the first time in weeks. Both of them are suddenly motionless, locked onto each other gaze like two deer caught in headlights waiting for a crash of feelings. Will notices Emma's face begins to get flush with color, and the bottle of sanitizer she was carrying around begins to shake slightly. Then suddenly the bottle hits the floor with a crack, the top flies off like a cork from a champagne bottle. Slowly the sanitizer starts spreading across the laminated floor tiles in waves.

Will quickly jumps to Emma's aid pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to try to contain the spill on the floor.

"Emma I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you, I just noticed you while walking by and wanted to say hello." His words came out as a loud whisper at most.

Emma quickly grabbed a second towel from the desk to place on the floor so she wouldn't get her knees dirty and then fell to the floor in order to help with the clean up. Will nervously starts spreading the spill everywhere, then he feels the gentle touch of Emma's hand firmly stop his in it's tracks. Will reacts to her touch and looks up to find Emma's nose nearly touching his, and her beautiful blue eyes lock on his. Will falls slowly into this moment with her, where he feels like he's caught in a dream and the air around them is charged: every breathe is labored and heavy in his chest. Like every time before Will suddenly has that familiar urge to kiss her again, her lips are right there in front of him like a prize to be won. Will fights the urge to engage though, when last he kissed Emma she sprang on him the news of a summer sabbatical with a few Guidance Councilor Conventions thrown into the mix. Which in turn led to a good amount of heart sickness on Will's part for a next few weeks, but given all they have been through she deserved the time to herself. He just hopes with everything that has transpired between them hasn't pushed her out his door completely.

"Will, I broke up with the dentist." Emma blurted out the glorious news.

And a sudden smile breaks upon Emma's lips, Will feels very comfortable with the news and feelings that are coming forth.

"I'm sorry It didn't work out, Emma." Will tries hard to contain his excitement with false apologies and remorse.

"Oh It's not your all your fault...mostly, but not all. I just realized that you were right, It doesn't matter how things have progressed between the two of us. We're not over and there's no reason for me to lie to myself or you. But a part of me feels like we never really began either. I think we got lost in the ideas of each other, yet we never take the time to get to know more." Emma's words flowed like she had been rehearsing them for weeks, but with one look in her eyes Will knew that wasn't the case.

"Will, what do you say to a nice cup of coffee?" Emma's words quietly touched something deep inside Will and his hopes for them being together are renewed.

"Now? What about this mess we've made." Will asks pleasantly surprised.

"Well I might have fibbed a little about the conferences and such, I found out there is an OCD support center in San Francisco and they had some techniques I hadn't tried. I wanted to see for myself if they could change my perceptions on the little things that fuel my condition. It isn't a hundred percent effective but it is a start." Emma smiles as she points two fingers to the towel under her knees.

"There is a little bistro that serves a great cup of Joe just down the block." Will answers back suddenly, attacking this opportunity not wanting to let this wonderful situation pass him bye.

Emma looks deep into his eyes, then gently nods her head in acceptance of his offer.

Slowly they both get up off of the floor and Will gently grabs Emma's hand and they begin to walk out of her office door. Neither of them caring about anything but coffee, especially not the spill on the floor. Because the spill like everything else that has happened between them previously is in the past and right now the only thing Will wants to focus on is their future together and a cup of coffee.


	2. Square One

Finn received word from his mother about an hour ago, informing him that he needed to be at school for an impromptu meeting with Coach Tanaka concerning the upcoming football season. Finn had been on his way to Rachel's for a surprise visit, it was their three month anniversary. All that will have to wait now, his mother had said it sounded like it was urgent that he be there as soon as possible. Finn just completed getting his learner's permit for driving just a couple weeks ago just took three tries, but tests have never been Finn's thing. Even though it has taken so long to get here, it is nice having the freedom to drive to anywhere he wanted without his mother being with him is very exciting. While driving Finn's mind wanders on what he is planning to do for Rachel on this special day, he wants her to feel special for once without asking for it. He was planning on a picnic in the Rothchilde Memorial Park, then when they were finished eating they could take a nice lesiurely stroll down to Wayllen Lake and take in a little sun and surf. Finn has been envisioning Rachel's expression when he tells her, she loves it when he takes initiative and plans things out for them and he loves it when she gets that happy glow and her smile always throws him for a loop.

"Hoooonnnk...!" Finn jumps in his seat, heart beating out of his chest.

Finn looks up and notices he is at a complete stop in front of a green light, a small white hatchback SUV with a young man in a pale gray suit begin to pass him on the right side.

As the man drives by he rolls down his window and yells. "What did you just get your learners permit jackass?"

Finn puts his foot on the gas, and speeds through the light. Then chuckles lightly at the accuracy of what the irritated driver had said in his minor rant while passing. Finn drives the final three blocks to school without incident or further embarrassment. He slowly approaches the school parking lot, there are very few cars sitting in the parking lot, probably a usual occurrence during summer break. Finn pulls into the nearest parking slot toward the rear entrance to McKinley, it was the shortest walk to the gym and boys locker room.  
While walking down the empty halls of McKinley High the surrounding emptiness of the hallways and the odd nature of the meeting was sending feelings of unease coursing through his body. Coach never called a meeting with a single player before the upcoming season, let alone before the school year. Unless Coach was going to cut Finn from the program, but that was almost unthinkable to him. Finn lead the team in scoring and yards last season. Tanaka wouldn't cut his most valuable player would he?  
As that final thought begins to seep in Finn finds himself in front of the locker room door. He becomes rigid and unable to move for a moment with the uncertainty of the situation before him. Fear begins to grip his body. Finn needs football in order to get himself out of Lima and his hopes for a scholarship seem slim to none. Although with more options for scholarships come more opportunities. Finn then convinces himself that he is being silly, it's probably just a meeting about a new offensive game plan coach Tanaka wants to try. With that idea settling his unease Finn shakes the nerves and works up the courage to enter the locker room.

As he starts walking towards Coach's office he passes all the lockers and comes upon his locker. The door is wide open Finn cautiously peeks inside and sees a bright pink word written on the inside of the lime green metal frame. "FINDERELLA" the wordplay is impressive but the sheer ignorance of the vandalism is getting extremely tiring. Finn also knows who the top culprits are, it has to be Kerofski and Anderson. Finn shakes his head and starts suppressing the anger that is building within him. Then he makes a promise to himself that if it's the last thing Finn does this year they will pay for their incessant bullying.

Finn shakes off the written violation and closes the locker door, then remembers what he came here for. He turns and looks at the Coaches door, all the blinds on the two large paned windows that bookend the doorway were drawn. There isn't a single glimmer of light coming from the office, he then wonders if his mother had gotten the message of the meeting right. Finn thinks back and remembers she was also on the other line with Burt Hummel when she told him about the meeting. Maybe she got everything confused while trying to multi task the two conversations. Whatever had happened, he's here now so he mine as well knock just to make sure.

Finn knocks twice silently, suddenly hoping that Coach wasn't in there at all. The initial anxiety he was feeling slowly creeping back. He is very comfortable about having this meeting at another time.

"Come in, Finn." the words rang out from an unfamiliar voice hidden somewhere in the office.

Finn slowly opens the door to the Coach's office, the light from the locker room flooded through the door to splash a long straight bar across the desk. Cutting straight across the torso of a man sitting at the desk. Given the size of the man Finn realizes it's not Coach Tanaka, so Finn begins to wonder what's going on. Perplexed and a slightly confused Finn steps into the office.

"If you could be so kind and hit that light switch just to the left of you. It will make this meeting go a little more smoothly. Don't you think?." the man's rough voice rings with an uneasy tone.

"Yes sir, I was expecting to meet my Coach." Finn replies with puzzlement.

"Well then you are in the right place." with a sudden upright motion the man stood up at the same moment Finn flipped the light switch on.

The familiar flicker of the fluorescent bulbs dizzily shed light across the room, then with a flash the concealed man's face was revealed. The man standing there was dressed in a very distinguished oxford shirt which shined with a brilliant blue sheen. He was a mountain of a man and the shirt fitted him, like it was wrapped and sewn to every contour. His dark brown hair and square jaw gave him a militaristic look, or maybe it was the his straight posture as he stood there examining Finn as well.

"Finn, I apologize for the darkness. I've always found myself better able to think when it's dark, nothing to occupy or confuse my senses." his words came suddenly, slightly surprising Finn.

"The name is Erik Carson, son. You can call me Coach, or Coach Carson." as his words reach Finn, Coach Carson reachs across his desk with an open hand. Finn reachs out slightly confused by the whole situation. Coach Carson grips Finn's hand with a vice like intensity.

"Finn Hudson, Sir." Finn replies almost apologetically.

"I know who you are Finn, I'm the one who called you here remember." the words come out stern and humorless, but there is no anger in his tone either. Strictly professional would be the best way to describe Coach Carson.

"First off, I would like to apologize for springing this meeting on you without warning. Although I find that you can really tell someone's character when they are in conditions that they weren't expecting." Coach Carson looks at Finn with a wry smile.

Coach Carson motions for Finn to sit in the chair in front of his desk with a slight wave of his hand, and nervously Finn complies.

Finn notices as Coach Carson sits back down behind the steel behemoth of a desk in front of him, that this wasn't Ken Tanaka's desk between the two of them. It was a shrine. Every item on the spotless steel top was for the lack of a better word, perfectly placed. Coach Carson sat there solemnly, looking Finn up and down as if he were studying a playbook. The steady stare seems to pierce his confidence and Finn looks down feeling oddly uncomfortable from the sudden scrutiny.

"Son, look up...winners never lower their heads. That's a sure sign of defeat or lack of confidence and neither of those things have no place on or off the field. Is that understood?" Coach says in a strong yet, comforting manner.

Finn raises his head and looks directly into Coach Carson's eyes. The structure and dominance of this whole meeting is slightly uncomfortable yet appealing all the same. Finn starts to feel really good about his new Coach sitting across from him. Maybe his no non-sense approach will whip the whole team into shape and form them into a winning squad again.

"That's better, Finn." Coach says approvingly.

"Finn, I don't want you to feel singled out here. You are the first of many, that I will be meeting in the coming week before school." His words have a minor effect at calming Finns nerves.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in today, a week before our first team meeting for the upcoming year?" Coach Carson quietly leans back in his chair straight as an arrow, then slowly crosses his arms.

"The thought had crossed my mind, Coach." Finn answered quickly.

"Well, son I thought since you were the Offensive Captain last year, I wanted to bring you up to speed with the changes that are going to be made. I also wanted to pick your brain about the team and some lingering questions I have with the previous program." Coachs words slowly turn from confident to impatient with every syllable uttered.

"Fire away, Coach." Finn says, unknowingly straightening upright with each word given.

"Well I was looking at your schedule for last years' games and I would have to say disappointment was one of the nicer words that came to mind. I also checked up on the competition. Finn did you know of all the teams you guys played last year only two had winning records?" His voice rings with disapproval while he asks the question.

"No, Sir." Finn replied apologetically.

"Then I dug a little deeper into the story of your season, and found out that you won your only game of the season with a gimmick play. Which involved your offensive formation doing a jig on the field four seconds before the end of the game?" Coach's voice was filling with a calm frustration.

"Coach, we had been practicing that distraction technique the whole week prior to the game. When I looked up at the clock and saw we were down six points and there was only four seconds left on the clock I opted for the chance to win. Hoping they would bite, and be utterly confused by what was happening." Finn fires back with a little confidence rallying inside.

"Son, I like your enthusiasm. Doing something like that takes guts but if you want to win, I mean truly win. We need to use other techniques on the field, some of my personal favorites are Consistency, Teamwork, Attitude, Focus, and Responsibility. The last one is my favorite. Coach Tanaka is responsible for the game plan, playbook, and personnel. Finn as captain of the offense your responsible too." His words flowed with an almost rhythmical cadence and Finn begins feeling inspired with every word coming forth.

"Finn, what do you think your responsibilities are?" the question was asked suddenly surprising Finn.

"Well, umm...I make sure my teammates are in the right places and know which play is being called." Finn responded confidently.

"Partially right, son. Basics to an offense are key but the most important thing is leadership, you as the captain of the offense need to let every single man on that line know you'll pour sweat and blood on that field for a win. Not just for you, but for every single person on this team. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes, sir." Finn sounded off quickly.

"Good answer, son. Unfortunately, I have some lingering questions about the team as a whole. A losing attitude is like the flu, once it finds a host it will start jumping to every individual around until everyone one is sick. Right now this whole team is sick and I'm going to change that way of thinking once and for all."

"What are you trying to say Coach?" Finn says feeling unsure of everything at this point.

"What I'm trying to say is that this whole team needs rebuilding. New offense, defense, special teams, captains, and most of all attitude." Coach Carson's words drown out all the noise in the room, Finn suddenly feels nauseated like someone punched him right in the gut.

"Finn, I don't want you to think you can't get these things back. I watched tape of you last year and you have great mechanics. But we need to work on leadership and heart, you need to want this more than every other soul on that field for sixty minutes. We need winners on this team not some kids just going through the motions." Coaches words trail off, and then there is a loud knock on the door.

"Ahh, perfect timing. Come in Cam." Coach's words are carried with a twinge of excitement.

Finn turns around in time to see a young man enter the office, he stands at the door to the office smiling from ear to ear. Lean and fit, with blond hair and blue eyes he stands there with confident air about him. Then he slowly walks approaches Finn with his hand out.

"Finn, this is my son Cameron. He will be competing with you for the starting quarterback position on the team." Coach's words make everything in the room seem to dim and darken.

"Hello, It's good to finally put a face to the name of my new back-up QB." Cameron chuckles slightly at his apparent jest.

Finn stands up then shakes hands with the end of his future of leaving this little town of Lima.


	3. Green Eyed Monster

Will sits quietly in his chair, fingers slowly following the edge of his coffee mug. There is a slight bustle of sound surrounding him, but all of it is in muted tones. His mind is reeling, caught in a tug of war with two conflicting powers. This moment he is sharing with Emma is surreal, given that just a couple hours ago they were barely even on speaking terms. He can still feel his heart pounding a little from their first encounter back at her office. Unfortunately his mind is still holding onto the new changes in store for their upcoming year in Glee. Yet Will sits lost in the moment surrounded by other people with other problems and immediately oblivious to everything around him.

Then Emma's hand lands softly on his shoulder. He flinches slightly and a smile swells then his heart begins racing again.

"Hey sweetie, I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you?" Will realizes how much he had missed her and how he doesn't want these moments together to end.

"Well, I don't really know how to respond to that Will. I'll make the assumption that you are waiting for someone else?" Shelby responds softly.

Will turns suddenly surprised to see Shelby Cochrane standing in front of him, eyes full of sleep but looking extremely happy and with a smile greeting his embarrasment. Will can feel his face warming with a rush of blood.

"Will there is no need to be embarrassed. I apologize for surprising you I just wanted to say Hi, and see how things are going with you." Shelby pulls her hand from Wills' shoulder feeling a little awkward.

"There's no need for an apology, Shelby. I was just expecting someone else, and you caught me unaware. I should be paying more attention, guess I was lost in my own thoughts." Will looks down and notices Shelby is holding a paper bag filled with diapers and baby supplies.

"How is Beth?" Will asks very interested in knowing how things have transpired since the adoption.

"She is great!" Shelby's smile broadens with the mere mention of her new baby.

"Just running some errands, while my mother watches her for a couple hours. Thought I would get a little hit of caffeine on the way home. It was a long night last night and Beth has a slight fever, so neither of us got any sleep. I never realized how expensive this was going to be, but I wouldn't trade it in for the world." Shelby looks directly at Will then begins to fidget with her keys which are hanging from her fingers on her other hand.

"I'm glad everything is going well for you, you look happy." Will begins to feel nervous, realizing Emma could come out of the Bathroom at any moment.

Emma stands in front of the bathroom mirror looking at herself, making sure everything is in place and fighting off her feelings of anxiousness. She had been waiting months for this moment to arrive and now she's living it standing here worried about what's going to happen next. She had built up this moment so much in her mind that now that it's here, nervousness has taken a hold of her. Which is what brings her here in the ladies room, shaking off the jitters that had suddenly taken hold of her while walking into the cafe.

Emma puts her hands firmly on the counter and looks into the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself Emma. Stop letting these moments control you just let the feelings come. Just go with what your heart is telling you." Emma stands and straightens her collar smiles in the mirror and feels confident with her own reassurances. Emma then picks up her purse off the counter, turns towards the door and walks out.

Will notices Shelby taking quick little glances his way while ordering her cup of coffee at the counter, and sits there hoping that there little vocal interaction was over. Although it was nice seeing her again, this couldn't possibly be a worse time to be having a conversation with the root to all the issues he's had with Emma before she had left. Will doesn't want anything to ruin this day.

Shelby puts the change for her coffee into her purse and throws it over her should, then grabs the coffee and heads towards the door giving a backwards glance toward Will with a smile. While she heads to the door Will is relieved that the situation has now passed. When Shelby stops suddenly at the door and turns towards him, as quickly as his calm had come it was gone. His heart quickly falls into his stomach. Shelby slowly approaches Will while rearranging all the items she's carrying onto her right arm and hand, stands in front of him and smiles. Will nervously smiles back hoping for the best from this upcoming encounter.

Shelby reaches out and puts her hand on his forearm, then leans in slowly.

"Will I didn't want to leave without saying thanks, If it wasn't for you and Quinn entering my life. I would still be walking a very lonely path, working my way to an early grave an not having anything in my life worth living for. Beth is the dream I had been waiting for, so thanks again." with the last word uttered Shelby leans in closer and lightly kisses Will on the cheek.

Emma's heart is full of enthusiasm while she walks through the door, she turns to the left and heads toward the counter to the handsome man she had left there waiting for their encounter to resume. When she finds herself caught mid-step as her eyes lock on him sitting nervously on his stool. Standing there she is frozen admiring him from afar, wondering how she got so lucky to be a part of this. Then she notices Will glance towards the door of the coffee shop, where she sees a tall dark haired woman standing there holding a bag and a cup of coffee. The woman turns around and puts the cup of coffee from one hand to the other and walks towards Will with a smile. Emma begins to feel uncomfortable with the way the woman is looking at Will, her smile feels like a knife stabbing at Emma's heart. Emma looks towards Will searching for an end to this encounter but only seeing his nervous expression. Will smiles back and even exchanges a nod of recognition to the woman who was now standing in front of him. Suddenly Emma is filled with a feeling she hasn't felt many times before in her short flings with romance, the ugly sting of jealousy begins to rage inside her.

What does this woman want from Will, and why now on their special day. Emma stands silently wanting to move so as to stop this engagement from escalating. But finds herself frozen in place bearing witness to the spectacle before her. When she thinks it couldn't get any worse, the woman leans in and says something quietly to Will and gently kisses him on the cheek. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds but it is now etched in her mind replaying itself with sickening regularity. Emma begins to feel extremely stupid, thinking that he had been by himself this whole time waiting for her. Especially when she left with no word or reassurances of where they were in this ongoing relationship. She becomes lost in the images and feelings that are flooding her mind, remembering the anger she felt when she initially confronted Will for his indiscretions and the intense satisfaction when they first kissed. All the feelings start to fade into one solid thought, Emma remembers that in any situation it is best to confront it with a calm demeanor. Push past the negative thoughts and deal with the situation at hand with a level head.

Shelby backs away, turns and walks out of the cafe with her cup of coffee raised to her lips. Will looks down extremely happy that Emma hadn't been there to see all that had happen. He knows she wouldn't understand if she did and with that thought. Will looks toward the ladies room and for a second time within minutes Will's heart sinks. Emma is standing just outside of the bathroom door looking quite perplexed and frustrated. Will stands up waiting for the calm storm to sweep in hoping that Emma will approach this with a clear head.

Emma quickly composes herself and approaches Will with a forced smile and arms crossed behind her back.

"So I don't know what to say really, I had hopes this date would be going a little differently right now." a jealous anger seething under her calm demeanor

"I know it's probably none of my business, but I would really like to know who that was just then?" Emma forcing down a mixture of tears, and frustration all boiling up from the pit of her stomach.

"Emma, I just want you to know that I don't want anything to come between us. Our journey is just beginning and that little encounter you saw was nothing. Shelby was just saying thank you for the adoption assistance and the info about Quinn's situation. She had inquired about it at Regionals last year. It was completely innocent, and I would do nothing to jeopardize what we have. I love you, and now that your back. We will not be interfered with again you have my word on that, do you understand?" Will brings his hands to Emma's cheeks and firmly places them on each side. Her soft skin slightly moist with the tears that begin to fall from her eyes. With the sudden outpouring of emotion Will pushes close to her feeling the intense feelings of their connection wash over him.

Emma is lost in the roller coaster of emotions that consume her, she feels tears slowly sliding down her cheek. Will lightly wipes them away with his thumbs, while constantly keeping both eyes on her. Putting an emotional exclamation point on what he was saying, the moment he had said he loved her again. Emma knew the words were true, and there was nothing that could make her think otherwise.

"I believe you, Will. I feel funny in saying this but part of me already knew, I just didn't like the fact that others may have feelings for you too." while she sounded her understanding of the situation Will moves in closer and slowly kisses away the last tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you, too.." Emma could barely say the words, finding herself choked with sentime.

That was all that had to be said, and her thoughts fade into a lasting kiss. Emma puts her arms around him knowing that she will never let go, not this time and not without a fight.

"I don't like her, Will...I just want you to know that." Will chuckles with Emmas sudden affirmation of feelings.

Then Will grabs her by the waist, and looks into her eyes. "I know how you feel, Carl isn't on my list of favorite people either."

Emma smirks then puts her arm through his, and they both walk back towards the front counter.

Will pulls out a chair for Emma to sit in, and she smiles eyes wide with anticipation for their date. They sit together talking about the events of the last few months, eyes never leaving one another. Holding hands and getting swept up in the moment and both of them hoping that they could just stay here forever.


	4. Mailman is Coming

Rachel sits up in bed and slowly puts her cell phone down, kind of shocked and a little unnerved by her quick chat with Finn. It reminded her a lot of the last two times the relationship had disintegrated right in front of her.

This time around though she is slightly confused, because in recent months they have been spending every waking moment together. Since Finn's declaration of love, her summer has been one of the greatest summers on record. A very close second to her first trip to New York with her dad's which had been a gift for her first pageant win. That was the summer she was enlightened to the glitz and glamour of Broadway and realized her dream in the making.

Rachel understands that their new found relationship has been a bumpy one due to their diverse personalities, yet their enjoyment of each other smoothens out the edges. Finn has been really understanding and compassionate dealing with Rachel's insecurities. Although at times he will get frustrated with her behavior. He says it feels like every word out of her mouth is either about her future plans on becoming a star or her constant need for self gratification in whatever she does. She knows all to well that she can act a little ridiculous at times, over-reacting to some minor issues but her heart is in the right place. She does have to admit though, she will do some of his pet peeves just to see his cute smile furl up in annoyance. It's one of her many guilty pleasures. Recently though she has been putting a lot of effort into their relationship, and stopping herself from doing those things that bother Finn.

Quickly her thoughts swim with ideas on what might be sending their relationship reeling towards break-up. Maybe it is the way she's acting all the time, being too self involved and not really taking the time to acknowledge anyone else's feelings but her own. Rachel more than anyone else knows her flaws and those things that annoy everyone else to tears. That little quirk in her personality doesn't change the fact that Finn needs her or that she needs him too. He might not fully understand their relationship yet, but deep down inside Rachel knows they have a deep connection and she will not give up so soon on them being together. There is no doubt in her mind that they have established a bond in these last few months.

The moment she realized their relationship is something special was when she wanted to go to the county fair a month ago. It took her an hour just to convince Finn it wasn't an archaic institution, it was something where people could connect with each other and have some good old fashioned fun. Their night started off kind of slow, but when they both got on the Ferris Wheel. Rachel was extremely nervous because heights have always made her uncomfortable, and of course there chair suddenly stopped with a gut wrenching lurch at the top of the very first turn. Rachels arm quickly intertwined with Finn's holding him close shivering with fear, Finn immediately put his hands into hers and they came together as one while comforting her with his words. The rest of that night their hands would not come apart, and she knew then at that moment more than any other she would never feel more comfortable with anyone else. When they look into each others' eyes it speaks volumes on their feelings. On that night there was so many times they would just hold each others hands walking through the tents and presentations just overcome with the wash of feelings this place was presenting them. Then toward the end of the miraculous night Rachel had to plead Finn into playing a game of Ring Toss, in order to win a purple panda with a small gold velvet star sewn into it's stomach. He had refused until Rachel whispered some encouragement into his ear. Finn spent ten dollars before finally warming up to the game and winning the little purple bear. Rachel quickly rewarded him and jumped on Finn hugging the life out of him. Lost in the moment she closed her eyes and kissed Finn. Every second was magical and she didn't want those feelings to end, every thing and everyone around them became a blur of colors. The only thing she wanted to know is the touch of his lips, the firm but gentle embrace of his hands on her waist. But it ended as quickly as it began when the game foreman threw one of his silver rings at them. Looking for an answer to which prize they wanted for the amount of bottles hit. At that moment she would normally berate the man up on side and down the other for his rudeness. Finn was changing the way she felt about people around them and this man's indiscretion had barely phased her, so she pointed at the little purple panda with the star and smiled as he handed it to her.

With her mind still reeling with possibilities of a break-up, she walks slowly towards her closet to get dressed. Opens the door and looks closely at her reflection in the mirror, wearing a light pink teddy a thought suddenly rushes in.

"SEX" the word gently escapes her lips.

The light bulb goes off that has got to be the reason he was distant on the phone and why he had the sudden urge for them to talk about something important. They have fooled around a little in her bedroom on a couple different occasions but nothing too serious. Each time they would get close to the point of taking it to the next level they would both stop. Finn said that he didn't think the timing was right and it hadn't felt right yet. Rachel on the other hand was finding herself wanting to, but nervousness with the situation always made her pull back. So with both of them putting the brakes on the passion, nothing ever became of those few nights.

Rachel begins feeling a little nervous with the uncertainty of her situation, hoping for the best when out of the corner of her eye she sees a small post-it note hanging on the door. She moves towards it, seeing the clean writing of her father Randy.

Peanut,

Just wanted to remind you that Jeff and I will be entertaining a client all day, and we might not be home until late. So take care of yourself, you know where the emergency numbers are posted and have a great day. Don't forget to go shopping for back to school supplies/clothes, we left the emergency funds credit card on the kitchen counter for you.

Love you, Dad

Rachel understands quickly the surprising luck of the opportunity before her, and decides almost instantly to take advantage of the time they will have alone together. She quickly rushes to the closet opens the door and takes a deep breath.

"Finn Hudson your in for the surprise of your life." Rachel says confidently while rummaging through her clothes looking for that special something she bought for him a couple weeks back.

Finn drives up to the curb of Rachel's house his mind still racing from his meeting with Coach Carson. With all the great things that have happened this summer, Finn was completely blindsided by this recent turn of events. He was unsure of what he should do now, and the first person he wants to confide in is Rachel. Everything that has happened in the last few months has been a dream, and he realized early that she makes him extremely happy. Even things at home have been a lot easier to tolerate with her to talk through all his issues about the formation of the Hummel and Hudson family unit. Rachel has been a vital part of his life recently and he will not let her get away again, not if he can help it. He hasn't felt a closeness with anyone else before now. His feelings for Quinn were deep, but Rachel stirs something profound within him. A part of him he never realized was there. Although he hasn't said it again since Regionals he does love Rachel, but worries that she might not return the sentiment again. He didn't expect her too say anything that first time, it was kind of just off the cuff. But if he says it again with a similar response back, he would be crushed. So patiently he waits for her to utter those monumental words.

Finn's still consumed with thoughts of everything that has happened with his football future, he doesn't even realize he is sitting frozen at the wheel. Hoping that all his fears will wash away when he see her face, Finn carefully opens the car door and steps out heading towards the front door anxious to see her smiling face. As he approaches the door he looks up to see a post it note, with the words "UPSTAIRS" written in bold letters and a gold star tacked on for good measure. Finn opens the door to Rachel's house and climbs the stairs towards her bedroom. All these thoughts were enveloping his heart and mind and Finn almost stops in his tracks. Thinking to himself maybe he shouldn't worry her about such things, but Finn also understands that he needs her now more than ever. What ever happens from here on out, she was what's important to him now and forever.

Finn quietly stands outside Rachel's room noticing that her bedroom door was closed? Rachel's door was never closed unless she didn't want any company, or she was extremely upset. Neither good signs for Finn in his endeavor, but the note on the door was an obvious invitation so slowly he raises his hand and knocks on her door. The seconds seemed like an eternity, then the door slowly opens wide.

Rachel slowly opens the door and gives Finn a sexy look, with her bath robe on and partially open revealing everything underneath.

"Hey you, I've been waiting so...long." Rachel says with a pouting lip and smoldering intensity .

Finn looks at her and his jaw opens wide. Rachel is standing in her doorway with her Pink bath robe her arm holding it open on her right side. Rachel stands there a breathless display of beauty wearing some gold lace boy shorts with a matching gold top. Finn's gaze then moves down toward her legs were he sees a pair of sexy knee high gold stockings forming to every contour of her legs. Finn stands there awestruck and basking in the moment lost among every curve of his girlfriend.

-Rachel begins feeling slightly uncomfortable showing so much, yet enjoying Finn's expression of overwhelmed shock. But silently wondering what he is thinking at that very moment, the seconds keep ticking on with him still standing there like a statue. So she decides to expedite the encounter, and slowly brings both hands to each shoulder grabs the edges of the robe then drops it to the floor.

"Oops, look what happened. Sweetie could you get that for me." her words escape her with a teasing tone.

As soon as that robe hits the floor concealing nothing to Finn's rampant imagination his mind goes into overload. Heart racing and blood flowing to every limb, Finn tries to shoulder some strength.

"Wha, Wah, What are you doing...?" Finn barely forces the words out in his amazement.

"Whatever you want." Rachel leans close and whispers into his ear.

Finn goes to his knees shaking with arousal then suddenly loses his balance. He reaches out to brace himself and his hand rests on Rachel's outer thigh for support. Her skin is soft and warm to the touch, suddenly Finns other hand joins in on the other side. Finn slowly begins to slides his fingers down her legs flowing over every curvature with a sensual ease. Then he rests his head against her stomach, the words "Mailman, Mailman, Mailman!" running through his head. Rachel reaches down and runs her finger gingerly through his hair, making this moment even more intense with every passing moment.

Rachel stands there quietly Finn at her knees and her heart racing a hundred miles an hour, she can feel the tingling of excitement as his finger slowly move down her body. She realizes quite suddenly this may be the time, and her nervousness washes away with anticipation. She swiftly moves her hand down her body and runs her fingers through his hair, the intensity of the moment increasing with every sensation. She closes her eyes wanting to feel every little sensation afforded to her. She can sense Finn rising up from his knees, his hands following the form of her body. Every nerve in her body is exploding with anticipation. Finn's head stops next to hers, she can feel his breathe gently licking at her neck. Breathing new sensations to her awaiting fantasy. Then a warmth envelopes her body as she feels the robe consume her body. Shocked and a little disappointed by the outcome, Rachel opens her eyes to Finn's smiling face.

"Wow, that was intense. I think that was one of the hardest things I've done in my whole life." Finn says out loud more to himself than anyone in particular.

"What was that all about?" Finn asks with curious anticipation.

"I thought you were coming here to break up with me, and then a thousand things rolled through my mind as to why. And the no sex thing was..." Rachel's words were interrupted with a tender kiss.

"You always talk to much." Finn says amusingly.

"What made you think of all that?" Finn asks.

"When you called earlier, you had that tone in your voice. It reminded me of the first time we broke up so I guess my mind filled in the blanks." Rachel says sincerely.

"What you did for me was amazing and at a different time it will be extremely special. You are glorious, and together we fit like hands in gloves. Crazy girl..., why would I want to give that up?" Finn asks rhetorically.

Rachel stands there every word that he uttered resonated through her making her eyes begin to tear up with a feeling of...

"I love you, Finn Hudson." the words flowed effortlessly from her lips.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry." his confirmation of feelings making her smile, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well then, what do we have to talk about then?" Rachel wonders aloud while wiping the tears from her face.


	5. War of Words

Sue sits quietly at her desk analyzing her roster for her upcoming Cheerio's season.

With three transfers, two injuries, and a couple seniors who have graduated, she sees a couple glaring holes that need to be filled.

Constance Kraemer and her mother had just left her office with the words "Mental Cruelty" ringing through the air. Sue didn't really care that they were upset with what was said, she was more annoyed that they had wasted her valuable time at all. All that she had said was that Constance had ate her way to an anchor position on all cheerio pyramids. From the looks on their faces Sue's comment didn't sit very well with them, but Sue thought that sitting was last thing they should be doing anyway. Sue has never respected slackers or their constant need for someone to enable them to do less and less. So when she explained how she felt to the mother and daughter leaving no room for misinterpretation. They had immediately stormed out yelling the words "lawsuit" and "transfer" both which didn't scare her one damn bit.

So with that little truth session dealt with Sue knows she needs a new anchor, or worst case scenario she will drop all pyramids from her routines. The latter being the most efficient course of action.

This year Sue has one student transferring into McKinley, yet she is still down four cheerleaders, six if you count the loss of Constance. With the recent loss of bodies and extremely few potentials coming up from middle school, Figgins will no doubt revisit his quest for open auditions. Sue has been contemplating a cheerleader recruitment drive, giving whoever recruits the most potential a shot at the vacant head cheerleader position. A position left vacant by Quinn last year, Santana and Brittany had initially inherited the co-captaincy last year with unspectacular results. Barely scrapping by with a National win and that title had Quinn's fingerprints all over it. Now a whole summer off with no repetition or practice, this situation might become a nightmare if not handled correctly. Sue begins thinking she might have Santana and Brittany do their own brand of recruiting. Intimidating the girls and seducing the boys, these tactics seem ridiculous to Sue but if she wants her winning streak to stay alive she'll need to put bodies into her depleted lineup.

As Sue continues writing her thoughts and plans for the beginning of the coming season into her journal, she hears a heavy rap at the door to her office.

"Come in, this better be important your taking away valuable strategy time from my Cheerio program." Sue exudes a slight bitterness with every falling word.

As the door opens Sue looks upon a very large man entering her office, with a young petite girl following in his wake her thick brunette curls cascading down from a tightly tied up pony tail. Her brown eyes wide with excitement, and arms crossed behind her back with an innocent enthusiasm. Sue barely lifts her gaze to acknowledge the two bodies walking into her office. Now they both stood in front of her desk, straight and strong. When the walking tank of a man suddenly holds out a hand in greetings.

"The name is Erik Carson, you must be the one all the other teacher's are afraid of. Five time National Cheerleading Champion and local celebrity Sue Sylvester." Erik states directly with little emotion.

"Well it's good to know that the advertising is working, otherwise I'd have to fire my agent. I've even debated on changing Tuesday training into Suesday training, but then after further reflection I thought I would have to change all days to Suesday in honor of me. Yet that just seemed a little too confusing, especially for most of my Cheerio's who are extremely talented but not the brightest bulbs in the drawer." Sues words flowed seamlessly.

"This is my daughter Bethany, she will be joining your squad this year." Erik states quickly as if what was said wasn't really an option more of a demand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sylvester. I've admired your squad for the last couple seasons." Bethany says each word dripping with enthusiasm.

Sue stands there speechless for a second a little taken a back from the passive aggressive onslaught rained upon her. It's been a while since anyone has come into her office guns blazing. Sue slowly puts both hands on her desk, stands up then leans forward to make sure neither misunderstand what was coming next.

"I guess I'm a little confused, because the last time I checked the name on that door it said Sue Sylvester. So I don't know if you were born in a barn in Wisconsin, but where I come from you don't come into someone else's roost and start squatting without consulting the Cock. So let me break this down for you, nobody walks into my office with their passive aggressive mumbo jumbo and tries to push Sue Sylvester around." every word spills forth like water from a geyser.

Bethany's eyes grow wide as she looks toward her father as if expecting an onslaught or words to issue forth. At that moment Bethany reminded Sue of a small, less ginger version of the walking bush baby Ella Will's little love puppet.

"Bethany, if you could please give us a moment." Erik's words fell lifeless out of his mouth.

Bethany quickly stepped back and turned in one fluid movement, opened the office door walked toward the bench that sat across the hall. Sue then retrained her focus to the man standing before her. Eric slowly fell forward fists hitting the desk his face only a few inchs from hers.

"I think you may have misunderstood the meaning behind my visit. So I'll disregard your salacious insults, but tread carefully with things you don't understand." each word sealed with a deadly conviction, but born not from anger.

"Mrs. Sylvester my only reason for being in this god forsaken state is for my children, and I want the best for them. Cam will be learning Football and Basketball under my tutelage and Bethany is a brilliant cheerleader. So I would like for you to tutor her in your winning ways, and when I want the best I ask for the best." His words hit her with a concise precision and she slowly leans back from his aggression.

"Although...I would like to apologize, I meant no offense. I've been told that I come off rather abrupt when meeting new people it's something I'm working on." Erik says casually.

Sue slowly digresses back into her posh recliner, and is slightly dumb struck. Not really knowing if from the apology or the strong no back down approach that started their literation of words. Quietly she sits wondering which approach would bring the most of this situation. Sue has been constantly looking him straight in the eyes this whole encounter, and what she does know of this little saurey. His eyes tell the story and he means business. What business he has here in McKinley is unknown but he needs to be watched.

"The name is Sue, apology accepted and don't worry about the unfortunate beginning to our meeting. We just got off on the wrong foot that will happen occasionally with two strong personalities, C'est La Vie." Sue tries to hide her neutrality with sheer wit.

"If she is as good as you say, I would be happy to have her on the team, strictly probational at first until she proves to me and her teammates that she has what it takes." as the last word leaves her lips Sue continues to study Erik's cold demeanor.

"That's fine with me, now with that little issue put to rest. We need to talk about something a little more pressing." Erik says confidently.

Sue's patience is beginning to wear thin with all the talk, whatever else Erik has to say can't be important to anything she has planned for the rest of the day. So she slowly lowers her head and begins studying the roster again.

"Coach Carson I have numerous pressing matters that require my attention, so if our little engagement is through I will need you to see yourself to the door." the words spit out with her usual uncaring sarcasm.

"Sue, you're really going to want to hear this for yourself. Otherwise your going to have an extremely difficult year." Eriks' tone switches from indifference to general concern.

Sue looks back to Erik wondering if the subtle threats were going to resume, not really knowing what to expect from this man or his beautiful daughter.

"Dad, let me give it a shot." Bethany slowly steps out from behind her fathers' imposing frame. Her smile has been replaced with a more sirene appearance, then she lightly puts her hand on her fathers shoulder. "Mrs. Sylvester, what my father is trying to impress on you is that your time for dominance of the state of Ohio's Cheerleading competitions is over. Montgomery Hills Academy for Girls have additions to there Cheer Squad by the name of the Kat and Silvia Stenger. They're twins who have transferred from a german private school. According to Mrs. Hallowell my former coach at Carmel they're the new team to beat. With your transfers and loss of Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, your team has landed in fourth place in the pre-season polls." Sue slowly takes in all the information that Bethany has presented, and recalls she has heard rumblings of the Stengers from some of her contacts in USASF. Everything that the porcelain doll was saying rang true, but Sue Sylvester doesn't scare easily.

"Why are you two telling me this now, I would have found out about this information soon enough. I don't need your help with scouting my competition and if I did need your help with that. I don't think I would have five national championships taking up enormous amounts of space in this school." Sue reacts trying to get to the point of the little conference she was apart of.

"Can we just cut through the bull crap, and get to the point...?" Sue stands back up finding herself getting irritated with the cat and mouse game being played.

Erik takes a step forward and relaxes, "My ex-wifes new husband has some clients who have some very deep pockets, with her gratitude in bringing our family closer together again. She will get those high rollers to drop large amounts of money into the McKinley High Sports Programs. Those new boosters will only invest in the sports program if someone they trust is overseeing the funds for all programs. So they recommended me to Principal Higgins, and he agreed so your looking at the new McKinley High Booster Club President. With that title I will be overseeing funding for all after school programs and sports. As of next week all booster dollars coming into McKinley High will be split among our all programs. So you might want to curb your spending until you know what your budget is."

Sue sits back down feeling weighed down by all the new information that was just given to her. This is obviously Carson's play to manipulate the dollars going into his program, Sue will have to work quickly and find a way to keep the dollars flowing in the Cheerios coffers. Sue knows with all the information she has been privey to in the last few minutes, is Carson's power play informing her that her upcoming seasons' success is dependant on his dollars.

"Glad to hear it, Terminator. If that all that is left to be said, I have alot to do so if you could excuse me I should get back to planning. Feel free on seeing yourself out, we have nothing more to discuss." Sue waved her hand towards the door, put her glasses on and continued studying the upcoming roster.

Erik put his arm around his daughter's shoulder, they both smiled and walked out extremely pleased with what had just occured.


	6. Revelations

Will sits in his booth utterly complacent and relieved that Emma understood what had transpired between him and Shelby. Across from him Emma sits cup of tea in hand, and telling Will everything that has happened in the last few months. Will finds himself filled with one simple truth, that this moment is what he has longed for ever since her departure to San Francisco. Sitting here having a ordinary conversation with her about nothing in particular. Honestly he couldn't really tell what was being said, because his eyes are preoccupied with every silken movement of her lips, rising and falling with regularity. Her words continue getting lost inside his fantasy. Will fights his usual urges to partake in the dream of kissing her deeply, her lips sit their glistening with a subtle pink sheen moist and begging to be touched.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying." Emma says playfully while gently tuging on Wills' hand to get his attention.

A wry smile surfaces, and with his fantasy disrupted he looks at her apologetically.

"I've missed you alot these last few months Emma. Just now your lips were telling me a completely different story than you intended and I hate to admit it...but I really liked what they were saying." Will smiles again and gently bites down on his lower lip, trying to satiate an inner hunger that is raging inside him.

Emma lowers her head slightly a wash of color flashes across her face subtle yet significant. She lightly slips one hand from Wills grasp, raising it to his face and traces her thumb across his lips. Trying in vane to erase the image that has filled her with impure thoughts and feelings.

"Will, you shouldn't do the bitey thing. You know better you know better than that, you do remember what happened last time?" She says her eyes beginning to shine.

Emma slowly moves her hand down and away from his face. Sliding gently down his arms and placing itself into Will's awaiting hand, a gentle squeeze reminds her of his yearning for it's return.

"If memory serves, you were in my choir room and the kids had just left with their weekly assignments in hand. We started talking about that night we were going to give you release you from your sexual prison, when you suddenly lost balance and fell into my arms." Will recalls the moment with profound clarity.

"I was nervous and excited about our upcoming date and my shoe suddenly came loose. Then you did the bitey thing after you caught me, and I don't remember what else happened." Emma smiles knowing Will sees through her ruse.

"Well, what I remember happening is you falling into my arms. We were motionless for a second then you took advantage of the situation, in order to steal a kiss. " Will suddenly grasps the likelihood that she had done all of it on purpose.

"It's probably a good thing your sitting down now, huh." Wills tone becoming increasingly playful with each syllable.

Emma's face continues to flush with color, while her eyes continue to be locked on his. Emma leans in close her lips mere inches from Will, anticipation floods his body. "Don't play...stop acting like I'm the only one who is lost amoung the weight of our feelings." Her lips gently caress his ear with every whispered word. Then she slowly pulls away and Will could feel the soft skin of her cheek graze his with her retreat. The sweet aroma of her perfume lingering in the wake of her parting.

"Will, we really should talk about something else. Lest if this conversation continues we might find ourselves in a pickle to say the least."

"You're right, Em. It's just been so long since I've seen you. Let alone been able to talk and feel your hands snug inside mine." Will answers back suddenly aware of the intensity of the moment

"Oh my word, don't feel bad about your urges. We just need to find a proper pace for our feelings right now. I'm still working on my issues as are you, and rushing through my steps of recovery will most likely put me back to square one. That's something neither of us want." Emma's eyes begin to flutter with a nervous intensity.

"Don't get me wrong, those same wants are within my head too. Especially when you bite your lip like that. My heart wants to rip your clothes off and throw you down on this table, while my mind overpowers it. Due to my constant battle with cleanliness and my old school views on appropriate behaviour." Will feels completely calm, every word giving him more insight into the inner working of their relationship through her eyes.

Will takes both of his hands a gently grabs Emma's right hand, slowly unfolding every finger one by one then leans down and kisses each fingertip. Then places her hand firmly over his heart, his resting softly atop hers.

"This right here, wants you to know it's not going anywhere and it belongs to you completely. " Will gently taps her hand to his heart.

Emma feels the light, quickening thuds of his heart racing. Knowing that they are feeling the same joys, and insecurities. She finds herself being calmed by their revelations and there is something oddly comforting with his heartbeat sounding beneath her hand. Emma lets her hand linger for a second or two, then reluctantly pulls her hand from his chest. Quickly picking up her tea and testing the temperature, thinking that maybe the lack of contact will sooth the temptations within them both.

"So have you started thinking about the new year, and your second life with Glee?" Emma asks the question quickly hoping to contain their urges for the moment.

Will suddenly flinches with what was just uttered, looking almost pained by the comment.

"Wow, I had forgotten what had happened before our glorious date." Will's expression changed suddenly from joy to distress in the matter of moments. Emma instantly places her hand on his in order to soothe him.

"What happened?" Emma gasps, her mind racing with numerous worse case scenarios.

"I was in the auditorium working on my introduction for my first meeting with the Glee Club. When Sue came in suddenly slinging her usual insults, then dropped this little bombshell on me."

Will carefully reaches into his pants pocket, and pulls out the Memo and places it in front of Emma.

Emma quickly scans the printed memo reading every single word, some twice in order to understand the full scope of what's on the page. Emma places the memo back down onto the table and thinks the best way to broach the topic.

"Em, please don't sugar coat anything tell me what you think about it? You know I value your opinion on this." Will asks hoping she'll have some wisdom to part with.

"Well honestly Will, I don't think you should make to much of this. Treat it the same as last year with a couple minor rules changes and differences to each competition." Emma says soothingly noticing Wills agitation with the letter.

"I'm totally good with the increase of our roster from 12 to 15 students, and the additions of school in both the Sectional and Regional competitions entering into the season. The part that hits the hardest is the restructuring of our Regional Grid. With this new format we not only have to face Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High School, yet Twist and Shout from Daryll Clarke High School has been added to our region also. They were the team who eliminated Vocal Adrenaline last year from their bid to Nationals. With the increased number of clubs competing in this years Regionals qualifying, the top two clubs will advance too Nationals. Although Vocal Adrenaline and Twist and Shout make our chances of placing almost impossible, and I don't think there will be anymore free passes for the program after this year." With every sentence told, Emma can feel Will's attitude spiraling towards despair.

Emma slowly gets up from her chair and walks towards Will his shoulders slumped down with a calm desperation. She slowly kneels down to eye level with him and speaks softly. "Will you have nothing to fear. I know you will do everything in your power to prepare your kids for their new trials. I have faith in you, and more importantly so do your kids. Whatever happens you will put them in a position to win, and that's all that really matters." Emma strings every sentence together with a confident calm.

"I just don't want to fail them again, I don't want them to feel like every year might be there last. They don't deserve it, they worked hard to get where they are." Will continues every word feeling more heavy than the last.

"You'll figure it out, last year you started with a bunch of kids who could barely sing a song together without killing each other. You turned that around, polished the edges that needed it. Then lead them to their first Regional bid in years, and that was just your first year at the helm. I wouldn't bet against you to take them to the top this year." each word put forth fills Will with a boost of enthusiasm.

"You are amazing, you always know what to say to keep me grounded. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." Will's eyes begin to swell with tears caught up in this swell of emotions.

"I won't being going anywhere anytime soon, so you and I are going to have alot of time to spend together. Whatever problem come with the next year, just know that we'll face them together." Emma says confidently.

"I love you, Emma." Will blurts the words out suddenly overcome with his feelings.

"I love you too." Emma replies softly.

"What do you say we get out of here and see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into." Will's smile is back and in full force.

While they walk towards the door to the shop Will stops and looks at Emma. "When do you think I should spring the news on the kids?"


End file.
